Alphabet
by hothearts18
Summary: All the hot and steamed up moments of Edward's and Bella's relationship. Lemons. Rated M for language and sexual content.


**Anal**

I was dragged, once again, to a club with Alice. She hadn't told me where we were going, but I should have learned after seven years of friendship that she would have taken me shopping or partying. And it being my birthday, I really should have known that we were going to do a lot more than shopping, even thought we did plenty of that as well. According to Alice, I had to have a completely new wardrobe since I was now twenty one.

Alice's choice of clothing for me for my big celebration was a skimpy little, spaghetti strap, black dress, that I would never willingly buy, or even think about wearing if it wasn't for Alice. Just looking at it made me blush, and after Alice saw my reaction to it, she knew she had to get if for me, but of course when she bought it, she didn't tell me it was for me. On her the dress would have went past mid-thigh, but on me it just barely made it past my ass. And the shoes were a good four inch heel stilettos that matched the dress that she knew I wouldn't be able to walk in. I really think she was trying to kill me.

She choice to wear a similar dress, but it had a much big neck line that I thought showed way to much cleavage. Then to smite me, she choice a pair of dressy flats. I would have traded her, but her feet were two sizes smaller than mine.

We easily made it into the club, with Alice 'accidentally' dropping something from her small clutch and bending over to get it, showing a lot more cleavage that she already was, the bouncer was more than happy to let us in.

Alice squeezed us between the crowd and up to the bar. "Two shots of straight whiskey." Alice told the bartender who looked the both of us up and down before quickly complying. A second later we had our drinks. "Bottoms up." Alice said, sliding one toward me and raising her own before downing it all in one swallow.

"One of us has to stay sober to be able to drive home." I slid the drink back toward her. I was never much of a drinker anyways.

She slid it back to me and gave me a stern look. "You're going to drink. Hopefully by the end of the night, we'll both have a ride home." Seeing the look in her eye, I know there was no way out of it. I grabbed hold of the drink, and before I could think twice about it, I downed the shot and slammed it back onto the bar. "That's my girl." Alice cheered and ordered two more shots.

Three shots later, and a few drinks that I can't remember the names of, we were on the dance floor, grinding against each other. My back was facing Alice and she had her pelvis rubbing against my ass, and that's how I was able to clearly, or as clearly as my drunken state would allow me, see the hot guy leaning against the bar looking in my direction. When he saw that I was looking at him, he nodded his head and gave me a breathtaking crooked smile, his green eyes sparkling with lust.

When the song ended, he tilted his head to the bar and lifted his glass, quietly asking if he could by me a drink. I hesitated for a second, only long enough to inform Alice that I was going to the bar, before striding toward him, swaying my hips.

When I made it toward the bar, I slid into the open seat beside the hot guy and slowly crossed my legs, savoring the look in his eyes as he openly stared at my legs. "She'll have a vodka tonic." He said, still staring at my legs, then looked me in the eyes to see if that would be alright. I smiled and nodded that it was okay.

When the drink arrived, I took a sip and set the glass down, slowly licking my lips, watching as he looked from my eyes down to my lips, his eyes sparkling even more with lust. I swiveled my chair so that my back was to the bar and my face was closer to his so we were able to hear each other without shouting. "I couldn't help but notice you out there dancing." he said, his fingers softly trailing up and down my arm. I felt a tingling when he touched me and it went straight down between my legs, making be fidget on my seat.

"Yeah." I said, a bit breathless from the sensation. "And why was that?" Like I didn't know the reason. A guy would have to be stupid to not notice two girls grinding against each other.

He smiled that crooked smile again as his other hand landed on my knee. "Because you're so breathtakingly beautiful." The hand on my knee inched its way up my thigh.

I bit my lip and looked up through my eyelashes at him. "Are you sure it wasn't something else?" He sucked in a deep breath while looking at my lips and I looked down and noticed a bulge starting to grow in his pants.

I looked back up at his face and realized that he knew what I had been looking at. My face heated up with a blush and I looked down at my lap. The hand on my arm left and went to my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Your beauty had me captivated when you walked through that door." I blushed even more and tried to look away, but he wouldn't let go of my chin. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "As you could tell, I mean it." He nipped at my ear and at my sudden intake of breath, he chuckled. My senses clouded even more than they were already from how sexy his chuckle sounded.

I tilted my head a little, giving him better access. He took that as a signal to continue and he moved his hand to uncross my legs and stepped between them. His lips moved along my chin until they reached my mouth, where they hovered, seeing if I would suddenly change my mind. Quickly I leaned forward, molding my lips to his. Forcefully, he opened my mouth and shoved his tongue down my throat.

One of his hands was at the back of my waist and the other on my knee making its way up to my thigh. Both of my hands had made their way into his hair, trying to deepen the kiss. The hand on my leg, made it to the hem of my dress and he turned his hand toward the inside of my thigh to continue his travel upward.

I turned my head sideways to get fresh air, but he continued to kiss me, his lips traveling down to my neck then to my collarbone. My head fell back and I let out a sigh of pleasure. With the fresh air, my mind cleared a little. I was completely wasted, but I still had enough sense to remember the room full of people around us. Before his fingers could touch my mound and with my hands still in his hair, I pulled his head back from my chest. "Not here." Was all I said, before pushing him away from me and headed toward the door.

Once outside, he quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the car that was parked in a secluded spot under a tree. He nearly ripped the door off its hinges trying to open the door before pushing me into the back seat and leaning over me to start were we had left off just a moment ago. He kissed me on the mouth while his hands pulled my dress up to my hips and then palmed me through my lace panties. For once I was glad about something that Alice had bought me.

He pulled back to look at me and smiled. "You're so wet."

I smiled as my hands made their way to his belt. "It's all for you." Making quickly work on his belt, I undid the button and slid the zipper down. Taking my eyes off his face, I looked down to see that he had gone commando. I reached in and grabbed hold of his shaft, finding that I couldn't completely wrap my hand around him. I looked back up and smiled even wider. "A perfect birthday present."

He groaned at the feel of my hand. Not wasting anymore time, he ripped the panties off me, and pushing my hands out of the way, thrust all the way into me. I arched my back off the seat and screamed at the feeling of him feeling me up inside. He was so big that I thought that I would cum immediately, but I held on, wanting the prolong my orgasm. Sensing that I was close, he stilled for a moment, letting me adjust to the feel of him.

"Now." I said, circling my hips to the side. He groaned at the friction it caused and slowly pulled all the way out before slamming back in. From there, he started bucking the a bull, pumping his meat into me. It didn't take long for my first orgasm to hit, my muscles in my stomach clenched as I tried to hold back, but with the sounds of our skin slapping together and the size of his cock in me, it was impossible. I screamed my release, not caring who heard.

I opened my eyes when he slipped out of me, and by the way how his cock was still rock hard, I knew he hadn't cum, but I also I knew that he wasn't finished with me yet. He pulled on my legs to scoot me down the seat, then flipped me over onto my stomach to were my feet were planted outside the car, my ass raised toward him. One of his hands rubbed my ass cheeks and the other one went between my legs, his fingers rubbing the outside of my lips. Two of his fingers plunged into me and I rocked my hips, begging for more. He pulled them back out and I groaned at the loss of them.

I turned by head to look over my shoulder to tell him to fuck me again, but before I could utter a word, he started to rub my asshole with my juices he had gathered and rubbing his prick against my sensitive bud. Before I knew what he was doing, he inserted one finger into my ass to the first knuckle. I yelped in pain, feeling my virgin ass being invaded.

"Shh." he said, soothingly rubbing my back, still rubbing his cock against my clitoris. "I'll be gently." He wiggled his finger, waiting for me to unclench so he could work more of his finger in. It took me a minute, but I was finally able to relax, and he pushed his finger up to the second knuckle. When I didn't clench up again, he pushed in a second finger. I whimpered, which caused his to reach down and rub my clit to counter act the pain, and my whimper turned into a moan.

He worked his fingers in and out of my tight pucker while he lightly rubbed my clit, and when I was near the end of another orgasm, he would stop, telling me 'not yet.' After a minute, he said I was ready. Burying my head in the seat, I braced myself for when he would enter me, but true to his word, he just rubbed the head of his cock against my asshole, then very slowly pushed. When it wouldn't budge, he pushed harder. Suddenly the crown of his cock made it past the barrier, causing me to gasp at the searing pain.

He stayed still for a minute, showing some restraint, as I adjusted to the new feeling. I looked over my shoulder and nodded my head that it was okay to continue. Slowly, he moved in an inch and pulled back out, then moved in a couple more inched and pulled back out. After four strokes, he was all the way in, his balls resting against my pussy. Still being gently, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me." I yelled, trusting back at him when he pulled out. He didn't need to be told twice. Roughly grabbing my hips, he started hammering into me. After being on the edge of my orgasm, it didn't take long for me to get of, especially with the help of his balls slapping my pussy every time he thrust in and knowing that we were still slightly in the open and at an minute someone could see. I screamed in ecstasy, my butt muscles clenching his cock. That was all it took for him to release his load into me.

He rubbed my butt cheeks as he slowly pulled out, his dick now soft after his orgasm. I got the rest of the way out of the car and turned around to look at him, feeling his semen running out of my hole and down my leg.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
